Sir vs Boss
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Hey friens I am here with my second story , its on DUO , hope u like it.


**In Bureau-**

Abhijeet enters in bureau…look towards his team, Everyone wishes him.

Freddy, Sachin, Kajal, Muskaan, Vivek nd Daya was already there nd discussing something. He saw Daya that he is ok( its like his duty whenever he enters bureau he always looks for Daya as he thinks its his responsibility to take care nd always put a Nazar on his best buddy and he easily understand with just one look whats going on in his mind). Daya give him smiles.

**Abhi-** Kya baat ho rahi hai yahaan, koi khatrnaak planning chal rahi lagti hai.

**Freddy (sad) -** Gud Morning Sir, hum koi planning nai kar rahe Sir, hum to ane wale khatre ki tyari kar rahe hain.

**Abhi-** khatra ? kaun sa khatra freddy?

**Sachin-**Sir wo DCP sir aye huae hain aj aur wo thodi der ke liye ACP sir ke saath Forensic lab mein gaye hain.

**Abhi (shocked)** – ye DCP achanak yahan kaise?

Daya comes near Abhijeet to say something…

Than ACP enters with DCP nd they all look towards him. Dr. Tarika nd Dr. Solanki are also with them.

**DCP (on see Abhijeet late) Teasing-** a gye Abhijeet, aj koi naya bhana hai tumhare paas late ane ke liye? ya wohi purana ghisa pita- Sir Mumbai ka traffic…se hi kaam chalana padega mujhe?

**Abhi (anger) -** Sir apko hamari problems bahane lagti hain…

**DCP-** problems ko agar adat bana liya jaye to wo bimari ban jaati hain. Aur mujhe yahan koi bimaari nahi chahye, samjhe…

**Daya (in anger) - **Sir Aap Abhijeet se aise baat nai kar sakte…

Abhijeet hold Daya's hand nd signals to stop him.

**DCP-**(move his neck towards Daya) –kyu baat nai kar sakte aise Abhijeet se… ab mujhe tum se sikhna padega mujhe kis se kaise baat karni hai?

**Abhi-(move forward to save Daya) -** Sir wo…

DCP signals him to stop by hand nd again on Daya- Aur ye kya tumne Abhijeet Abhijeet laga rakha hai? Senior hai wo tumhara… use Sir kaha karo…samjhe… nd he move towards **Abhijeet**-Abhijeet tumne kya ise sir pe chadha rakha hai…is bureau mein hum rishte, dost banane nai ate…apna kaam karne ate hain…is liye koi zarurat nahi hai kisi ke saath pyar mohabbatt… dikhane ki. While saying mohabbat he looks toward Tarika, she blushes nd everyone notice that very well nd there is smile on everyone's face.

**ACP (trying to divert his mind)** and start to say something to team-

Aj DCP yahan ek bahut hi important case ke silsile mein aye hain…

**DCP (interrupts ACP)** - nahi ACP aj main tumhare do honhaar officers Sr. Inspector Abhijeet aur inspector Daya ke liye aya hu…

**ACP (looking towards DCP)**-Sir…

**DCP**-(to abhijeet)-Abhijeet, main aur ACP cabin mein ja rahe hain…tum hamare saath ander baithoge aur Daya ko orders do ke age kya karna hai Ranjeet wale case mein…

Everyone shocked what he said nd Abhijeet was most shocked nd worried nd thinking- pata nai ye DCP chahta kya hai?

**Abhi-** Sir lekin…

**DCP-** Kya lekin? Haan…tumse tumhare junior ko order dene ke liye hi keh raha hu…kuch galat keh diya maine…

**Abhi (anger, Teasing nd concern tone)** – Nai Sir…Aap kabhi galat keh hi nai sakte sir…than he looks at Daya nd said-inspector Daya mujhe wo Ranjeet wali file chahye…5 minute me cabin mein lekar ayo. Daya luks shocked nd than said in low tone…

**Daya-** Yes Sir…abhi leke ata hu…

ACP, DCP nd Abhijeet enters in cabin. Outside everyone was feeling bad for Duo.

**Freddy (angry)** - ye DCP Sir, jab bhi ate hain har baar koi na koi musibat saath lekar ate hain…ab ye hamare Daya Sir or Abhi sir ko alag karna chahte hain.

**Muskaan-** haan Sir, inka irada kuch zyada hi bura lag raha hai is bar…

**Tarika (looking towards Abhi who was in cabin) -** Nahi koi chahe jo bhi kar le wo inke beech kabhi nai a sakta, Abhi aisa kabhi hone nai dega…

**Dr. Solanki-** ahemmmm ahemmm…

Everyone smiles nd sat on their respective desk get busy in their work.

** nd Dr. Solanki** looks at each other nd move towards their lab.

**In the Cabin- **

ACP, DCP nd Abhi- sat on their chairs nd Daya was standing with files in his hands infront of Abhijeet.

DCP was aware of this that Daya is there but he shows himself busy with ACP in conversation. On the other hand Abhi was feeling bad for Daya nd looking towards him as if he was saying sorry to Daya and Daya was well aware that Abhi is feeling bad for him so he tries to show that he is happy but his eyes were telling the truth. So he tries not to make eye contact with Abhi.

Abhi was feeling bad ke Daya unke samne kaise khada hai…aur sabse badi baat DCP ye sab jaan boojh kar kar raha hai, he takes file from Daya's hand nd starts to read it.

After 10 minutes, DCP move towards Abhijeet nd said- Abhijeet tumne file dekh li achhi tarah?

**Abhi- **g sir.

**DCP-** to kya laga tumhe…hame kya karna chahye?

**ACP (interrupts him) -** Sir hum already is par kaam kar rahe hain aur bahut jaldi ye hamare kabze mein hoga…

**DCP-** pehle hi bahut der ho chuki hai ACP Pradyuman…

**ACP-** Sir… 2 din, sirf 2 din chahye hame uske baad wo hamare samne hoga.

**DCP-** Theek hai ACP do din aur diye, lekin uske baad ye case seedha IB mein jayega nd he stands up-theek hai main ja raha hu lekin sirf 2 din…nd than move towards Abhijeet…

**DCP-** Abhijeet jo maine kaha hai waisa hi hona chahye…aur ek zaruri baat…is case mein sirf Daya ko lagao aur koi nai chahye mujhe. Tum iski koi help nai karoge , ise sirf orders doge.

**Abhijeet (anger nd concern)** - g sir…jaisa aap kahe.

Than He move towards Daya- Daya mujhe umeed hai tum se jo kaha hai uspar gaur karoge, aj ke baad tumhare mooh se sirf Sir hi nikle Abhijeet ke liye. Than in anger-Apni dosti ki aadh mein kaam se nai bach sakte tum, samjhe…kuch karke dikhao…

Abhi becomes very angry with DCP's behaviour nd Daya becomes very sad. Abhi looks at Daya's face; Daya was feeling humiliating with DCP's behaviour.

**ACP** (looks towards Abhijeet nd signals him to calm down).

DCP move outside the cabin, everyone stands up nd he leaves the bureau. Everyone took sigh of relief…

**Freddy-** achha hua ye DCP gya…

**ACP (look at him) –** Freddy…

**Freddy –**sorry sir…par mujhe Daya sir ke liye bura lag raha hai…

**Vivek-** haan Sir unhe Daya sir ko aise nai bolna chahye tha…yahan sab jaunty hai ke Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ki dosti kitni gehri hai.

**ACP-** ye Abhi aur Daya ke beech ki baat hai aur unhe is bare mein sochne do, tum sab log chalo apne kaam par lag jao. Everyone moves to their respective desks.

Daya looks very sad nd Abhi nd ACP Sir knows very well what he is feeling now.

After 5 min ACP leaves nd instruct something to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet move towards Daya's desk nd said-

**Abhi-** chalo Daya…lunch karke ate hain…

**Daya-** stands up…Nai Sir…mujhe bhookh nai hai…aap kar lijiye…

Everyone shocked to see his Behaviour…

**Abhijeet-** abe ye kya hai…hain…ye Sir kise keh raha hai? Mujhe?

**Daya (very sad) -** g sir, apne suna nahi DCP Sir ne kya kaha…main apni dosti ki aad mein kaam se bachta hu…

**Abhi (really feel bad for Daya nd try to console him) -** are yaar tu bhi kiski baat apne dil par laga baitha…jisme dil naam ki koi cheez hi nai hai hain…

**Daya-** lekin unhone jo kaha galt to nai…aap mere senior hi hai to mujhe aapko sir hi kehna chahye. Ap boliye main abhi kya karu sir?

**Abhi (really irritate with this Sir word from his best buddy's mouth) -** Daya agar ek baar bhi tune mujhe aur sir bola na to doonga tujhe ek kheench ke. Than in anger- Is DCP ki to…

**Daya-** didn't say a word and move his face downward.

Abhi knows very well Daya is really very hurt nd upset from DCP's word. He hold Daya's hand nd said- chal bahar chalte hain…

**Daya-** Sir Plz…mujhe kaam karne dijiye Sir…

Abhi didn't listen him nd forcefully take him out of the bureau. Everyone saw them nd smiles ke Abhi Sir sab sambhal lenge.

**Outside bureau-**

**Abhi-** ab bola kya Drama hai ye…hain….

**Daya**- Nahi ye koi drama nai hai…Sir.

**Abhi (very anger) - **Phir Sir? Yedrama nai to aur kya hai…hain…ye sir sir kya laga rakhaa hai, tu janta hai achi tarah se mujhe koi fark nai padta koi chahe kuch bhi soche…main tere mooh se- Abhi, boss hi sun na chahta hu apne liye.

**Daya-** lekin mujhe fark padta hai…aur phir Sir kahun ya Boss, matlab to ek hi hai na…

**Abhi-(anger)-**mere liye ek matlab nahi hai…mere liye tumhara sara pyar us Boss shabd mein hai jo hazaro SIR mein nai hoga aurkya fark padta hai tujhe? hain…tujhe kab se us DCP ki batein chubhne lagi, tu janta hai Yaar ye DCP ka to kaam hi yehi hai-jahan jao aag lagao.

**Daya-** lekin…

**Abhi-** put his finger on his mouth to stop him…Daya agar tune ek baar aur mujhe Sir kaha to main tujhse kabhi baat nai karuga…tujhe kabhi kuch khane ko nai doonga…

**Daya (tears in his eyes) -** hugged Abhijeet tightly…nahi kahuga Boss…kabhi nahi kahuga. Nd hugged him more tightly, ab khush ho?

**Abhi (put his hand on Daya's back) –** khush to bahut hu yaar lekin agar mujhe thodi saans a jaye to zyada khush ho jaunga…

Daya immediately leaves him- sorry Boss…wo…

**Abhi –**Daya saab thode zyada emotional ho gye the…kyu…

**Daya (teary voice) –** yaar tum mujhe kabhi apne se door mat karna plz…

**Abhi-** hey Daya…Daya…kaisi baat kar rahe ho…hain…main tujhe apne se door kyu karuga…tum chahoge to bhi nahi hone doonga apne se door…

**Daya-**yaarmujhe ye sochkar hi dar lagta hai agar sach mein hamare beech kabhi aisa kuch ho jaye jis se hame door hona pade ek doosre se … (pause for a minute) - main to mar hi jaunga Boss….

**Abhi (interrupts him with teary voice)** - Daya to tujhse pehle meri jaan nikal jayegi. Aisa kabhi nai hoga…mujh par bharosa hai na tumhe…Tumhara Abhi tumhe kabhi apne se door nai jaane dega.

Again they hug each other….both were crying…after 2 minute…they apart nd wipe their tears…

**Abhi-** chal beta tujhe lunch karvata hu, tere favourite restaurant mein…

**Daya-** lekin Boss…

**Abhi-** kya?

**Daya-** Boss wo Ranjeet wala case…sirf 2 din hain mere pass…

**Abhi interrupts him**- abe tere paas nai hamare pass.

They both share a laugh, sit in Qualis nd leaves for lunch where ACP Sir was waiting for their two jaanbazs….

**Author's note-**

So Guys…do u like this story, if yes please post reviews.


End file.
